


Stay

by InZane_Zaki



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Clexa, F/F, The 100 - Freeform, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InZane_Zaki/pseuds/InZane_Zaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say, cars can lead you anywhere you want. But, can it lead you to the place you need without knowing you need it?</p><p>Clarke needs to go to the bank then the airport so that she can leave New York. So she booked an Uber car and hoped that she could finally leave her heartaches behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> A Valentines day gift from me to every Clexa fans.

**STAY**

There was nothing left for her in the city. The main reason for her to live, metaphorically and literally, in the city is no longer her reason. Despite having a job at a bank that gives her a monthly salary that can last for three months was meaningless compared to her reason to leave. She would pass her resignation, bags in tow, and book a flight back to Los Angeles.  
  
It was the plan.  
  
The reason for her leaving is the same reason that made her stay. A certain man named Finn Collins.  
  
Sure the man is kind and generous. Loving too. But his heart is far too big for one woman, such as herself, to occupy. Sure she accepted the fact that his family will always be his first love, then himself and she will come third, she has the same mindset too, but the fact that the so-called 'third' meant a 'fraction of a third' was enough reason for her to pack up. She was taught by her parents, her father made sure it was drilled in her brain, that a woman should be treated as a queen and not a mistress.  
  
Oh how she hated herself for being fooled by Finn for a year.  
  
With her bags ready, she stepped out of her unit and went down to the lobby. There, the kind valet whom she recalled was named Jasper, told her that the Uber car that was booked for her is waiting at the entrance of the condominium. The car that will take her to her workplace then to the airport.  
  
With a smile and a wave as a farewell, she went outside and face the fact that she wasted a year of her life being fooled by a man. She often thinks that her mother was right in telling her that no man can ever please the daughter of the renowned doctor, Abigail Griffin. That her life will always be afloat and her hobbies are unusual for a woman.

With a bitter taste in her mouth, she bit her lower lip and entered the car.  
  
"Good afternoon miss Grif-"  
  
"To Ark bank." she said, interrupting what the driver was about to say. She was too tired and broken to talk to someone with a cheery attitude. She would just apologize for her rude behavior by giving the driver a tip but for now, she wanted to go back to Los Angeles as soon as possible.  
  
On the way to the bank, she recalled the times she was with Finn and how she caught him cheating more than once. Her friend, Raven Reyes, despite being Finn’s ex, was kind enough to warn her about his cheating habits but she was far too blinded with her feelings over Finn. Even if Raven tried to set her up with some people, she declined every offer. Though she had to admit, one of the people that Raven wanted her to meet is a person that she found to have almost the same hobbies as her. Something that piqued her interest but never acted upon it.  
  
Her train of thoughts were disturbed when she heard her driver said that they have arrived at the bank. She thanked the driver and instructed to wait for her.  
  
It didn’t take too much time handing her resignation; though her employer told her that her position will always be open in case she change her mind. Thanking her boss, she left the bank and looked for the car that's waiting for her.  
  
The moment she saw the car, she saw what her driver looked like and realized that her driver is a woman. A woman dressed in white shirt with folded short sleeves, faded denim pants that has the ends folded and wearing brown mid-cut boots. She noted how the woman sported a tattoo on her right bicep and thought it was cool. Her driver looked astonishing, if she were to put a one-worded description. The said driver was leaning on a red Mazda CX3, talking to a guy with messy hair and warm smile. She recognized the guy as Bellamy Blake.  
  
Approaching the two, Bellamy noticed her and waved at her. She smiled at the man and hugged him the moment she was arms reach.  
  
"Good to see you well, Clarke." he said honestly. Despite being the friends with Finn, he was one of the people who comforted her when they found out about Finn's cheating habits.  
  
She shrugged and showed Bellamy an assuring smile. "I'm trying." she replied. She looks at her driver who seemed to know Bellamy, which the man noticed as well.  
  
"Oh! This is Lexa. A lunatic driver with a hobby of collecting swords." Bellamy grinned which earned him a swift punch on his shoulder. He winced, grin disappearing. "That hurt."  
  
"Good." Lexa has a satisfied look on her face and she thought that it looked kind of cute. The brunette then looked at her and then back to Bellamy. "Catch you later, Bellamy. I'll just take miss Griffin to the airport." she told him and pushed away from her car and entered it.  
  
"Heh, excuse my friend. She's a bit hungover the fact that her blind date didn't show up." Bellamy has an awkward smile as he explained his pretty friend's behavior. "Seriously, there are only a handful of people that can pique Lexa's interest and the one that our friend's been telling her and captured her interest, didn't even show up."  
  
She felt pity over the woman named Lexa for being stood up by some jerk of a blind date and angered at the jerk at the same time. To pass a date with the brunette with beautiful yet mature looking eyes; she thought it was the jerk's loss.  
  
"I can't see why such thing happened to her. Nevertheless, I have to go, Bell. I need to book a fight back home." She told him, making her way to the passenger side door.  
  
"You sure nothing can make you stay? Finn aside, we all have grown fond of you." Bellamy told her. She could tell that he was sincere in his words and she too know that every people she met in New York have casted their ropes on her heart. But the anchor weighting her done was lifted and she could no longer stay there.  
  
"I am sorry, Bell."  
  
"I understand. But if ever, by some miracle or such, find even a small reason to stay-" he looked at the tinted window of the car, Lexa's side, and then back to Clarke. "Take it. I have learned that life's too short to pass a random opportunity and wonder on the whatifs."  
  
The blonde nodded and entered the car. She felt the air conditioner cool her sweating forehead. The car started to move and she leaned back on her seat to rest. The words of Bellamy floated in her mind, as if she's considering his words. But she shook the thought away. _'I couldn't stay. There's nothing else left for me here.'_  
  
"Finn's an ass." Her driver said, stirring her out of her internal lament. She looked at the rearview mirror and saw Lexa glance at her for a second and back at the road. "Octavia, Bellamy’s sister, told me about it and even if you just broke it off with him, I socked him real good. Broke his nose in the process." she said with a confident grin on her face.  
  
_'Oh? She defended me even though she doesn't know me.'_ Clarke found herself smiling at the thought of her driver punching Finn's face and felt something warm spread along her chest. "Thank you."  
  
"Yeah well, it was my pleasure. Anyways, a woman shouldn't be treated as an option. Let alone, a woman such as yourself." she said, eyes still on the road.  
  
What she said made Clarke raise a brow. "What do you mean, Lexa?" she asked. As she spoke of Lexa's name, it felt natural for her to speak of it. The name rolled out of her tongue as if it was made for her to say it. In more ways than one.  
  
Her driver shivered a bit and held on the steering wheel tighter. "Well, I can tell that you are a well-educated woman. Beauty and brains in one. Though am not sure about the attitude yet, but still..." she trailed off.  
  
Clarke found her driver’s eyes stare at her with an unexplainable expression then back at the road.  
  
"You deserve someone better than that cheating bastard asshole." Lexa told her.  
  
She does not know why she suddenly felt cheeky or the thought of teasing the brunette came in mind but what she said to the brunette was something she did not expect. "Oh? Someone like you then?" for the first time in days, Clarke grinned.  
  
There was a dry laugh from Lexa that ended weakly. The driver waved her hand as if dismissing the subject. "Please, I'm called by my friends a boring woman to date. Someone like me could never have a chance with someone like you."  
  
She frowned after hearing her driver's words. "And why, pray tell, is that, Lexa?"  
  
"Well I love my books and hobbies are weird. That's one. People I date often thinks that my wife are my books and my collections and they are just my concubines. I prefer to go to the quiet cafe that I frequently go to, do some light reading and probably talk a little and have some cake and coffee, than go to a fancy expensive restaurant. I prefer going out and do some fencing, archery or horseback riding than go to stinky amusement parks. Or I would take out my pickup, set up the bed with some cushions and comforter, and watch the stars than go to a crowded theater" Lexa laughed bitterly. "See? Weird right? I don't know your preferences in dating but yeah, if I were to even have a chance in dating someone as beautiful and smart-looking as you, well, you now know how I will take you out on a date." she said and set her sights back on the road and stayed silent.  
  
But Clarke did not find all of those boring. In fact, it was all she wanted from a lover. Not to be treated as a prized figure or an artwork in a gallery and to be outgoing and fun. She was about to speak to Lexa when the car stopped. _'Why did we stop?'_ she wondered and looked at her left, only to see the airport entrance.  
  
"Well we're here." Lexa said, turning off the engines and exiting the car to take Clarke's bags.  
  
Clarke realized that she was leaving New York without knowing more of Lexa. The words of Bellamy suddenly came flooding her mind and she suddenly felt like someone dumped a bucket full of ice water over her. Taking a deep breath, she exited the car and went to Lexa who was taking out her luggage.  
  
"Wait!" she shouted, making Lexa stop what she was doing and look at her. She was trying to catch her breath and held on the trunk for support.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Regaining her composure, Clarke stood up straight and smiled at Lexa. "I am curious to this 'quiet cafe' you said. By any chance-" she approached Lexa and tucked the loose lock of hair behind her cute ear.  "You could show it to me?"  
  
Lexa raised a brow at her. "Aren't you... You know..." she looked at the airport entrance then to her.  
  
Clarke shook her head and took the bags from the ground. "I think..." she stared at Lexa and smiled. "I think I don't want to dwell on whatifs if I leave right now." she placed her bags back on the trunk and closed it. "So! Could you take me a tour of New York from the eyes of a skilled driver?"  
  
And so Lexa did. And Clarke never left the place as she finally found the anchor that would weigh her down.

* * *

 

"You know, I already know you're the woman that Raven wanted me to meet." Lexa said.  
  
Clarke laughed. "Sorry about that. I did consider but-" a finger was placed over her lips.  
  
"I understand, Clarke. Am glad you stayed." Lexa said with a shy smile.  
  
The blonde kissed the finger that was placed above her lips. The owner retracted the silencing finger and she showed the brunette a loving smile. "Thank you for being the reason I stayed."  
  



End file.
